Battlestar Gate
by SaffronAngel
Summary: This is a crossover. I'm sure some people will figure it out pretty quick. Enjoy.
1. New Planet

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 isn't mine. Don't sue me because I don't have anything for you to gain by it. I'm not making any money off this. Just borrowing some great characters for a little while. Also I don't own Battlestar Galactica. You'll see why that's a necessary statement later.

SUMMARY: The Stargate dials a new planet. One that no one in the SGC has seen before. There are a lot of ruins. The team that first travels there sends for Daniel when they find an amazing library that seems to be pretty much in tact.

SPOILERS: None really. Knowing the show helps to understand the characters that are here.

* * *

"**General, **the MALP shows a breathable atmosphere, and suitable temperatures. It appears to be a planet well-suited for humans." 

"What about scenery?"

"It appears to be a city in ruins with the Stargate right in the middle of it."

"Any inhabitants?

"None apparent."

"What teams are available for this?"

"SGs 1, 15, 22, 23. Of course, SG-1 just came back from a mission."

"They won't be going. That last mission was rough. Things got really nasty."

"Yes, sir. Which team would you like prepped?"

"Let's give this one to SG-15. They haven't been out in a while."

The call went out over the intercom for SG-15 to report to the briefing room.

* * *

"**Not **more than three hours ago, we sent a MALP through the gate to a new address that we had never seen before. It appears to be a planet that humans could live on quite easily. Of course, we didn't see any people. However, that does not rule out the possibility of people being present. I want you to go to this planet and see what you can find out. No heroics. Just go. See what's there and report back. If there's any trouble, either get back here or call for backup immediately." 

"Yes, sir." Major Elliot was still fairly new to team command. He looked to his teammates. The team he had gone through training with. They had been split up when they first joined the SGC and then, eventually put back together as a team. Jack knew that the four of them worked well together. Almost as well as the original SG-1. That was a high compliment coming from General Jack O'Neill. Elliot was still glad that he had his training team back together. It was good to work with people who knew him. Looking at his team, he stood up. "SG-15, time to suit up." He turned back to Jack. "When do we leave, sir?"

"Thirty minutes, Elliot. Be in the gate room then."

**

* * *

Elliot **and Captain Haley were on point as the team stepped out of the Stargate into what appeared to be a city of a fairly advanced civilization. Looking around, Haley saw the building first.

It appeared to be a library of some sort. There were lions out in front of the building. Or at least what was left of two lions. Haley noticed the steps and what appeared to be paws. There was a head of a lion lying not too far away. She took a couple of steps toward it when Elliot yelled at her. "Haley, stay put!"

She looked around to see an animal of some sort standing not too far away from her. The creature kind of looked like a dog except for the fact that the front legs were longer than the back and it kind of walked like a gorilla. She stood stone still as the thing walked up to her. It sniffed her a few times. Then, it let out a sound kind of like a bark and started jumping around her as if it recognized her.

She reached out a hand and touched its head and it lay down at her feet almost purring. "So strange. It looks like a dog, walks like a gorilla and yet purrs like a cat." She was smiling.

Looking over at her team commander, Haley smiled. "It's a lot like a dog, sir. It obviously likes human company. I think you can put down the gun." Elliot slowly lowered the P90 to his side but did not re-engage the safety. He was still ready to shoot at the first sign that his team was in danger.

Grogan and Satterfield stepped down off the platform the Stargate was on. "What's this?"

"It appears that Haley found a friend. I'm just not so certain that it doesn't just see her as its next meal." Elliot was still highly tense. Haley stood up from where she had been petting the unusual creature.

"Can we check the building out now, sir?" She was curious to see what kind of a race had once lived here.

"Carefully. I don't want to chance running into anything that the MALP didn't pick up." The team headed toward what they assumed to be a library. What they didn't realize was that they were in for an even bigger shock when they saw what was actually inside the building.

* * *

A/N: Yeah. I know. Starting a new one while I still have so many unfinished ones is not exactly the brightest idea I've ever had. It crept into my mind and took over. And for those of you who think you know where they are, stay tuned. You just may be right. 


	2. Attack!

DISCLAIMER: Neither Stargate SG-1 nor Battlestar Galactica belong to me. I can wish though. Just borrowing familiar characters to throw a new idea at you.

SUMMARY: SG-15 has been sent to a planet that until now was unknown to the people of Earth. They found a city in ruins with a possible library. What they find inside that library is something totally unexpected.

SPOILERS: None really. Knowing the two shows will help you understand the familiar characters in this one.

A/N: I know that Elliot died during the episode Last Stand. I'm changing that a little. Lantash died, saving Elliot in the process. Elliot was found by SG-1 and Jacob used the healing device on him.

* * *

**Looking **around the inside of the building, the four members of SG-15 realized that they would need help and lots of time to discover the people that had once lived on this planet.

Jennifer Haley was in heaven. This was a library all right. It was a library the likes of which she had never seen on Earth. It could take months, maybe even years, to go through everything in here. She scanned the signs on the walls, most of which were faded with time.

Finding what she was looking for, she left the group heading straight for the area which seemed to be where newspapers and such like would be. The first paper she picked up showed a headline, "Peace Talks to Begin with Cylons".

"Major Elliot!" She waited until her CO came over to where she stood looking at the paper. "Look at this. It appears these people had been at war with another people known as Cylons for around 1000 yahrens, whatever that means. This paper says that they were about to start peace talks with these very enemies. I wonder what happened. I wonder how long ago this all happened and what went wrong."

"I think we need to call home. We'll need a scientific perspective on all of this."

"And maybe have them bring a generator so we can work at night if necessary."

"You work too much, Jennifer."

She smiled and shrugged. "That's why I have no friends outside the team."

"When we get back, we'll have to work on that," Elliot smiled, clasping one hand on her shoulder.

She smiled too as the team headed back out to the gate to call for help.

* * *

**Since** General O'Neill was standing in the control room when Elliot's call came through, they didn't have to wait too long.

"General, so far we haven't encountered any humans. However, we found a library and there are a lot of newspapers and such which might explain what happened to the people here."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a human came charging at the team, screaming. He attacked Satterfield.

"They're all dead! All of them!" he screamed as Grogan pulled the man off Satterfield. "It's all your fault! Your fault!"

Satterfield stepped away from the man, rubbing at her throat where he had been strangling her. "What's your problem?" she demanded in a raspy voice.

"You! You're a frakin' Cylon! You slaughtered everyone!" He was still glaring at Satterfield as he spoke.

"What in the hell is a Cylon?" Elliot demanded stepping in front of his teammate.

"Cylons are machines. Evil machines that caused this whole mess. They attacked and those they didn't kill fled." The man took a deep breath. The thought was going through his mind that maybe these weren't Cylons. Maybe they were human after all. "There weren't enough ships for everyone to go so some of us got left behind. I was only 6 yahren when the attack happened. They occupied the planet for so long that some of us began to think that they would never leave. Then they started to realize that only certain models could survive here for long. The weather was just not meant for machines."

"Okay. Now, let me explain something to you. We're human. My name is Jason Elliot. I'm from the planet Earth. This is Jennifer Haley, Kristian Grogan, and, the young woman you attacked is named Kathleen Satterfield."

Just then, they heard Jack's voice coming through the MALP. "Elliot! Elliot, what's going on? Talk to me, Elliot!"

Elliot stepped back over to the MALP in front of the Stargate which was still open. The man went slack in Grogan's grip when he saw the gate open. "Sorry, sir. Had a small situation that I had diffuse." He went on to explain what had happened.

"I'm sending SGs 1, 22, and 23 along with 3, who just returned, through to help you. If there are other people there then you might need a few extra people to back you up. Dr. Lam and Dr. Lee will also accompany the teams."

"Yes, sir. We'll wait right here by the gate."

The transmission ended and Elliot turned back to the man. "What's wrong with him?"

Grogan shrugged. He had let go when the man went slack. "I don't know. He just dropped when he noticed the gate was open."

"You travel the path of the Lords of Kobol?"

"Is that what you call the Stargate?"

"Yes. According to our history, only the Lords of Kobol and their descendents knew how to use the great rings. No one else could open the gates and walk the Star Path. They were the only ones who knew the codes." The man was now sitting on the ground. He felt awful. He had attacked these people who had traveled by a means only used by the ancestors. People who apparently had mastered traveling the Star Path.

"Are you going to be alright?" Haley asked, squatting down beside the man.

"I will be fine, my lady. Do not trouble yourself about me. Where did you say you came from?" It had just hit him where they had said they were from.

"Earth. Why?"

"Earth is where the thirteenth colony went according to the old writings. It was written many millennia ago that twelve colonies left the planet Kobol and settled these twelve planets. The thirteenth colony had left many yahren before. The other twelve had left to find them and managed only to make it this far before they could go no further. No one knows what happened to Kobol after the colonists left."

"Do you know where there might have been more codes for the gate?"

"The only place that they might be is in the ruins of Commander Adama's home. He was a direct descendent of the Lords of Kobol. He had many of the old writings in his home."

"Can you show us the way?"

"Of course. Everyone knows where the Commander lived. We occasionally go there to restore our hope that our people will return for us."

"Once the others get here, we'll leave some here and take others to the house. Cover two bases at a time." That decided, the team settled in to wait for the backup to arrive.


	3. Briefings

DISCLAIMER: Neither Stargate SG-1 nor Battlestar Galactica belong to me. I can wish though. Just borrowing familiar characters to throw a new idea at you.

SUMMARY: SG-15 has been sent to a planet that until now was unknown to the people of Earth. They found a city in ruins with a possible library. What they find inside that library is something totally unexpected.

SPOILERS: None really. Knowing the two shows will help you understand the familiar characters in this one.

A/N: I know that Elliot died during the episode Last Stand. I'm changing that a little. Lantash died, saving Elliot in the process. Elliot was found by SG-1 and Jacob used the healing device on him. Also (thank you, grayangle, for showing me that I hadn't told everyone this earlier) I'm crossing some stuff from the new with some stuff from the old. I have notes on some of the particulars from each one. I'm glad folks are reviewing. Thanks to both grayangle and cheeky-chaos for the reviews.

**

* * *

General** Jack O'Neill wasn't sure what was going on when he saw the flash go across the screen. He knew that his team was in trouble and he knew that he would have to send in some backup. When Elliot came back to the screen, he knew that he had to send in THE team. SG-1 had to go. Daniel was the best diplomat he had and he was the best translator. 

After the wormhole closed, the call was sent out through the base for the four teams to report to the briefing room along with Drs Lam and Lee. Once everyone was seated in the briefing room, Jack began.

"About an hour ago, we sent SG-15 through the gate to a planet we had never seen the address to before. The address came up as a result of Colonel Carter's program to randomly dial various addresses to see if we find anything new. The information that came through from the MALP showed us that the atmosphere was breathable and hospitable to humans. SG-15 went through and while they were there, found a library amidst what seemed to be a ruined city. They called back for some assistance in checking things out to try to figure out what happened. They were at the gate when they were attacked by a crazy person. I don't know what else may have happened since the message ended. That's why I'm sending three teams and the two doctors. Apparently the person has been there for a long time by themselves. Apparently also, Satterfield was injured in the attack." Jack took a deep breath. He hated giving briefings because he knew that he was expected to show a little decorum while do it.

"On a more personal note, I've decided that I'm going with you."

"Sir?" came the question from Colonel Samantha Carter. She didn't understand why he was choosing this mission to go on. It sounded like it would be pretty dull, not at all like the missions SG-1 always used to go on with O'Neill at the helm.

"Been sitting behind the desk too long, Carter." She smiled. For the general, ten minutes was too long. "Need to get out and stretch the legs so to speak."

Smiling that smile, Carter nodded. "Yes, sir." She looked down at the paper in front of her and then giggled.

Jack just closed his eyes and shook his head. He knew what was going through her mind. It was a comment she had made to him in private once while he was trying to decide whether or not to be general of the base.

They had been discussing the pros and cons of him taking over the base. She had looked him square in the eye and told him that he could decide to go with them on some missions just so that his "diplomatic skills" didn't get rusty. After all, she reasoned, how were they going to be able to figure out how to get themselves out of trouble without Jack helping them to get into said trouble in the first place. And of course, no SG-1 mission would be complete without them getting into trouble and then getting back out of it again.

That discussion had ended with beer and steaks in his backyard. Later that year, after Jacob had died, they had reached an agreement between the two of them that they would not hold each other at such a distance again. They both realized that life was too short and even though they couldn't be a couple, they could be more than just officer and CO. They could be friends. He still wished that he could be more to her but after everything that she'd been through lately he wouldn't push the issue.

Sam just wanted to let her guard down but she knew that if she did it would break her and she couldn't do that to the general. Not right now. Maybe later, after this mission, she could take some of that leave that she had saved up over the years and take Jack up on his long-standing fishing offer. She could open up to him at the cabin, provided he didn't decide to take Daniel and Teal'c along.

Turning her attention back to the briefing, Sam realized that everyone was leaving the room. "Suit up, Carter. We leave in twenty."

"Yes, sir." Sam left the room.

* * *

A/N: I know. I know. It took me long enough to get this up. Please forgive. The muse was being more than a little stubborn when it came to this. I'll try to update a little more frequently, promise. 


End file.
